The specific goals of the Department at the University of Pennsylvania: 1. Continue to develop innovative treatment protocols and to enter patients in non-randomized and randomized studies in order to determine the most effective treaments for specific malignancies. 2. There is a strong specific interest in the continuation of Phase I studies involving the use of the radio and chemo protective compound, WR-2721. 3. Phase II and Phase III studies using this compound will be designed. 4. New protocols for the treatment of malignant gliomas continue to be developed at the University, the most recent protocol testing hyperfractionation in such diseases. 5. It is antibipated that neutron therapy for certain glioma patients will be developed. 6. The Department continues to treat a large number of patients with definitive radiation for early carcinoma of the breast. A recent protocol to determine the most effective type of boost radiation has been developed by Dr. Barbara Danoff and is now opened for randomization. The efficacy of an Iridium implant or electron boost would be studied relative to cosmetes and local control. 7. The neutron DT generator will be operational in 1983 and patients will be entered into non-randomized and randomized studies. The only national study examining pelvic tolerance of neutron radiation has been developed by Dr. Richter and approved by the NCI. Patients will also be entered into dose searching studies in head and carcinomas prior to the development of randomized studies.